


Demonstration

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Ingrid asks for some help with dancing.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> some minor spoilers about school events but shouldn't be anything major about the plot
> 
> I'm not even at the timeskip yet but these two RUINED ME this isn't even going to be the last time I write about them dancing lmao

Ingrid stops her hand just moments before it strikes the door in front of her. She narrows her eyes instead, staring hard at the door, as if she could burn a hole through it. If only she didn’t have to do this! Out of everyone, why was it _her_ that had to be chosen? Sylvain or even Dimitri would have been a better choice than… than _her_.

No use crying over spilled milk now, though. Ingrid sighs, and steels herself. Perhaps, if she thinks of this as a battle assignment, she can handle this. Yes, already, she can feel herself starting to calm down. That’s it. Ingrid closes her eyes, and when she opens them, her determination is firm, resolve remade. She’s never been one to run away from a challenge, and no matter how silly she might sound, she’ll always give her all no matter what.

Ingrid knocks her knuckles against the door, once—

The door opens right away.

“Oh!”

Her eyes widen as she lets out a small cry of surprise and steps backward.

“My! Ingrid?” Dorothea blinks and glances between Ingrid and her door. “What good timing I have! I was just on my way out.” A smile comes onto her face. “Is something the matter?”

“A-ah, you’re busy?” Ingrid smiles nervously. “It was only a small matter, please don’t mind me then—”

“Oh, don’t talk like that, Ingrid. For you, I always have time,” Dorothea quickly says, adding in a wink at the end too. Ingrid knows Dorothea is teasing as she always is—

But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make her heart race any less.

“Are you sure?” Ingrid tries again. “I mean, if you had an important matter to attend to, I wouldn’t want to hold you up because of me.” If Dorothea already has a prior engagement, then Ingrid can put this off, she doesn’t _have_ to do this, she doesn’t—

“No, it’s not as important as _you._ Now…” here, Dorothea steps closer, until she’s right in front of Ingrid, who’s frozen in place as she stares up, almost helpless, unable to do anything as Dorothea leans down to whisper right into Ingrid’s ear. “Tell me your deepest desires, my dear Ingrid.”

“You—you don’t have to say it like that!” Ingrid backs away as she sputters. Her whole face feels as if it is on fire, even down to the tips of her ears. Dorothea had been _so_ close that she felt the puff of air from her words and Ingrid had to fight against the shiver her body wanted to make. Oh, her blush must be awful! She thinks even the gardener, far away as she is, must be able to see it.

Dorothea laughs, obviously more than pleased and amused with herself right now. “Oh, you’re just so adorable that I can’t help myself sometimes.”

Ingrid feels the heat come to her face again. Most of it is her own embarrassment, yes, but when she hears Dorothea talk about her like that… she can’t help herself, even if she knows it’s all a tease.

“Anyway, what was it you wanted?” Dorothea asks. Ingrid looks at her, and looks around. She doesn’t see anyone, but… she’s not sure if anyone will walk by in this moment.

“I… ah. It is… a little embarrassing to ask outside. May I come in instead?” Ingrid asks, hoping she isn’t being too imposing on Dorothea now. She’s never liked the thought.

“Oh! Of course.” Dorothea turns around and walks back into her room. Ingrid watches her walk away, swallows, and follows Dorothea in.

She pretends to busy herself by looking all around. It’s… a little more bare than Ingrid thought it would be. On the table that runs along the wall opposite the door, though, are various vases, all filled with beautiful flowers. Did Dorothea receive them as gifts, or are those for herself? Ingrid doesn’t know, and she’s not sure if she wants to ask.

But, of course, someone as beautiful and stunning as Dorothea would be receiving flowers all the time.

… would Dorothea appreciate it if Ingrid gave her flowers?

“OK! What is it?”

The sound of Dorothea’s voice brings Ingrid out of her thoughts. She glances away to find Dorotha watching her expectantly. There’s not much else for Ingrid to distract herself with, so she turns toward Dorothea and straightens herself up.

“I was… well, I was wondering if you could help me,” she says.

“Help you?” Dorothea’s eyes sparkle. “Why, of course! Anything for my dear Ingrid!” And Ingrid feels that little prick inside of her that happens when Dorothea refers to her this way. She doesn’t think much about it—or, rather, she tries not to.

“What is it?” Dorothea continues ahead. “You need some help dressing up? Or, oh! I’ve got it, you want to look pretty for someone—”

“D-Dorothea!” Ingrid quickly waves her hand. “You’ve got that wrong! And there’s no one like that! The only reason I’d even dress up is for—” and here, Ingrid abruptly closes her mouth, realizing what she’d been about to say. Ah, that’s a mistake too, Ingrid realizes, because Dorothea looks positively mischievous now, stepping closer to Ingrid.

“What was that? What were you going to say?” Dorothea’s eyes sparkle in that way that Ingird knows if she tries to run, Dorothea will catch her. Ingrid sighs, shaking her head.

“What I was _going_ to say is that the only reason I would dress myself up nowadays is for you.” Ingrid shakes her head again. “Sometimes, between you and Mercedes, I don’t know who’s more persistent.”

“Oh?” A gleam comes to Dorothea’s eyes. Ingrid doesn’t quite like the look of that. “Should we both catch you on the same day then? We’ll make you the prettiest girl in all of Garreg Mach!”

“N-no! That isn’t—argh! That isn’t what I wanted to ask at all! We’ve strayed from what I wanted to ask!”

Dorothea brings a hand over her mouth, giggling into it. “I’m sorry, I can't help myself when I’m around you. Now, what is it?”

“Ah… um…” Ingrid swallows. The sudden shift in topic has thrown her a little off balance. And… asking this is… a much harder task than she’s realized. She’s about to think otherwise, but to walk back out the door would leave more questions than not.

She might as well go right into it. And, she _needs_ this help, she quickly reminds herself.

“So… the… ah, White Heron Cup is… coming up,” Ingrid starts, trying not to fumble over her words.

“Yes, I’m sure everyone is well aware,” Dorothea says. Ingrid can see it, the way Dorothea’s trying hard to hold herself back from teasing her, from the way she can recognize the amused glint in her eyes, how she can see the corners of Dorothea’s lips twitching as if to keep from giggling again.

“R-right! And... I was selected to take part as the representative for the White Heron Cup but I’ve no knowledge of dancing!” Ingrid blurts everything out. Dorothea blinks at her, surprised, and right when Ingrid thinks she wants to run right out before she makes a bigger fool of herself, a smile comes to Dorothea’s face.

“Why, Ingrid, are you asking me to help you… _dance?_”

Ingrid pushes her lips together, feeling slight heat creep across her face. “Y-yes,” she finally says. “I’ve got two left feet when it comes to dancing, and… I don’t know the slightest thing about it. So…”

Dorothea nods in understanding. “I’m always more than happy to help you. But…”

Ah, yes. She expected this. Ingrid catches Dorothea’s gaze and gives her a stiff bow. “Of course, I don’t mean to ask something like this without returning the favor! But, you’re the only one I can turn to for this!”

“Well, when you say that… what would be in it for me? After all, helping you out would be helping out the competition, right?”

“... huh?” And then it hits Ingrid when she realizes what Dorothea’s implying. It makes her balk; that thought hadn’t even crossed her mind at all! Oh, no. “Ah! Forgive me, I hadn’t realized how this would sound. I understand, then, if you don’t want to—”

“Ingrid, I’m just kidding.” Dorothea quickly waves a hand, giggling again when she sees the way Ingrid looks at her in bewilderment. Ingrid looks away and sighs. Sometimes, she wishes she weren’t so easy to tease, or make it easy for Dorothea to find any openings.

“Just wondering, would you happen to be your dance representative for your house?”

“Nope, it’s Caspar.”

Ingrid blinks. She’s not sure if she’s heard that right. “I… excuse me?”

Dorothea seems just as perplexed as Ingrid as she laughs aloud. “Well, he was so enthusiastic about volunteering that our professor gave him the role! He does say he’s good at dancing, though."

“Cas...par.” Ingrid furrows her brow. Caspar? Strong and diligent with his training, but loud, is what Ingrid recalls. And always getting into fights. But, if he’s so confident, then surely he must be a better dancer than even her! He’s from a noble house too, they must have taught him. Oh, she’s going to lose!

“He might be a good dancer, but I think I’d rather watch you than him," Dorothea says. At this point, Ingrid already expects the wink Dorothea makes, but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing to hear. Once more, heat comes to her face, and she wishes she could hide how easily she blushes.

“Until I fall to my feet,” Ingrid mutters.

“Now, none of that! That’s why you’re here!” Dorothea gestures for Ingrid to stand back before walking to the center of her room. “Dancing is… something you _feel_ with your body. Follow the movements you want to make, and don’t fight against whether you think something is wrong.” She starts to hum under her breath, a tune that Ingrid isn’t familiar with. Before long, Dorothea starts to sway to her song, twirling and stepping all around.

Ingrid can’t help but watch with bated breath, her eyes wide open. Dorothea is… beautiful, even more so than the other girls Ingrid has seen in her life. The girls at the academy can doll themselves up all they want, but none of them will ever quite match Dorothea, Ingrid thinks.

How could any of them match to this sight of Dorothea, when she’s caught up in her own dance that only she knows as she sings softly under her breath? How could any of them compare to Dorothea, whose wide grin from before slowly becomes a small smile full of fondness, wistful as she lets herself become overtaken by her own melody and rhythm?

Dorothea’s hands and arms move with purpose and yet Ingrid can feel and see their unrestrained movement, how it all feels so natural. Her hips sway slightly, and Ingrid can’t help but have her attention drawn to it, eyes wide as she watches, mesmerized. N-no, wait, this… is improper. Ingrid snaps her attention back up, trying to pay attention to all of Dorothea once more. Graceful, elegant, and—perhaps… a little…

Ingrid wonders if it’s somehow gotten warmer. Dancing… does have its charms, she thinks.

“Ingrid?” Dorothea’s stopped dancing, looking at Ingrid worriedly before a familiar glint comes to her eyes. “You’re staring so intently at me! My, did I dazzle you that much?”

“I… well, yes,” Ingrid finds herself admitting. “I don’t think I’d ever seen you dance before, and you were… amazing." The last word comes out as a whisper.

“Oh!” Dorothea’s beaming at her, and Ingrid wonders if she might be imagining the slight color coming onto Dorothea’s cheeks. “Getting a compliment from you is much better than a hundred men!”

“Oh, stop, you’re exaggerating,” Ingrid says, but even as she says this, she can’t help the tiny smile on her face. If Dorothea wouldn’t mind, Ingrid could go on forever about how stunning Dorothea had been while dancing. But, of course, Dorothea is still just as beautiful when she isn’t, too.

“Well!” Dorothea’s voice cuts through Ingrid’s thoughts again. She moves off to the side and gestures for Ingrid to stand at her previous position. “Show me what you can do!”

“Ah? Right now?” Ingrid hesitantly moves over to the center of the room, all too aware of Dorothea’s eyes following her.

“I gave you a demonstration so you could have an idea. Now, it’s your turn!”

“I…” Ingrid looks down at her feet and back up at Dorothea, a grimace. “I’m… not too sure where to even begin. What do I even have to do?”

“Just sing your favorite song and move around! Haven’t you ever felt that before?”

_It’s embarrassing,_ Ingrid wants to say, but she knows Dorothea wouldn’t like that answer. Embarrassment or not, though, Ingrid still has to dance. And, she _had_ asked Dorothea for help. It would look unbecoming of her to suddenly get cold feet after requesting for aid.

“Alright, but… please, don’t laugh too hard!”

Ingrid takes a deep breath to steel her nerves, and starts to move. She tries to follow Dorothea’s advice to think of a song, but everything still feels so strange and awkward. She feels as if her limbs flail awkwardly, her feet are just about ready to trip over each other, and her movements are jerky and unpolished. She almost does trip, but catches herself in time, straightening herself.

When she chances a peek at Dorothea, she finds Dorothea with a hand in front of her mouth, trying not to giggle. Ingrid stops her movements, sighing. “No good, right?”

“No, no! You’ve just started, of course it won’t be perfect, especially if you’ve never done it before! Getting good at dancing means you just need to keep practicing. And practice makes perfect! Just like training.”

“Practice,” Ingrid says as she grimaces. Practice for dancing means she can have time for training and studying instead—ah, but if she fails spectacularly, it’ll reflect poorly upon both her and her house too! Her knight’s duty will not allow her to underperform!

“Practice,” Ingrid says with a firm nod. Dorothea smiles at her.

“Yes, you’ve got the right idea. Why don’t you try it a few more times?”

“I…” Ingrid would rather not, especially in front of someone so skilled as Dorothea. Surely, Dorothea must be laughing at her, seeing a noble like her so useless at dancing! Ah, no, she cannot think that way, not when she knows Dorothea is also so kind to help her out as well. So she nods. “Of course, I’ll try again.”

Time passes as Ingrid continues again, trying her best not to wither under Dorothea’s scrutinizing gaze. She knows Dorothea is only trying to help her, but she feels as if she’s embarrassing herself instead. But Dorothea, amidst her criticisms, also consoles her, not that Ingrid thinks she needs consoling, not when Dorothea smiles encouragingly and Ingrid feels as if she can keep on practicing.

“Okay, I think we’ve done enough for today,” Dorothea says after several rounds of practice, clapping her hands twice to get Ingrid’s attention. “You’re a quick learner, Ingrid! If you keep this up, you’ll seem like a natural in no time!”

“A-ah? Really?” Ingrid finds herself flushing at the praise, scratching at her cheek in embarrassment. “I don’t feel it, but… if you say so. I think I would still rather much watch _you_ dance, Dorothea. Compared to my stumbling, you’re much more graceful and refined.”

“That’s only because I’ve had much more experience than you,” Dorothea says, and before Ingrid and protest, continues onward, "but I'll _gladly_ dance for you anytime," she finishes, even blowing a kiss. Ingrid sputters, a strangled noise coming out of the back of her throat as her whole face reddens.

“D-Dorothea! You’re always teasing me even when I’m trying to be sincere!” Ingrid manages to voice. It's a miracle she can even talk, not with the way Dorothea's gaze is just a little _too_ heated for Ingrid right now, and also especially not as the images of Dorothea dancing flood her mind again.

“Who said it was a tease?” Dorothea giggles when she sees Ingrid’s unamused look. “My offer is always standing. Just for you, Ingrid. Something _ special_, too.”

Ingrid shakes her head. “I… I don’t—” she can’t speak anymore and she hurriedly averts her eyes. She’s… she doesn’t know what to say—what _can_ she say here?

But, Ingrid cannot deny the temptation of accepting Dorothea’s offer. N-no! It's just another one of Dorothea's teases, Ingrid tells herself. She sighs loudly instead. “Anyway!” Ingrid pretends not to hear Dorothea giggling at the obvious deflection. “I’m grateful for all your help today, Dorothea. I’ll try to find some time to practice this on my own, and… if you don’t mind—”

“You know where to find me,” Dorothea finishes with a smile. As flustered as Ingrid still feels, she returns Dorothea’s smile with one of her own, and finds herself looking forward to it.

... and perhaps, she'll muster the courage to ask Dorothea to demonstrate another dance for her too.


End file.
